1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle seats, and, more particularly, to an attachment system and method for attaching bicycle seat to a post.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to attach bicycle seats 50 to posts with the use of a pair of parallel rails 51 that protrude beneath the bottom edge 52 of the seat 50 (see FIG. 6). Bolts are used to attach the seat post to the rails, and the seat can be adjusted forward and backward depending upon the preference of the rider. This configuration, however, leaves the rails vulnerable to bending.
It is also known to provide a single-bolt attachment between a seat and post wherein the bolt is inserted along the post's longitudinal axis. This configuration can lead to bowing, and only provides for a single forward/backward attachment configuration for the rider.
A new type of post 10 has been introduced into the field that permits assembly with the use of a single bolt 11 (FIG. 1). The post 10 comprises a T-shaped device that can be affixed to a pair of substantially parallel seat rail elements 12 with a single bolt 11, and includes a pair of spaced-apart spring-loaded opposed inner 13 and outer plates 14 that comprise the cross-piece of the “T.” The plates' inner surfaces define a substantially cylindrical aperture 15 dimensioned for admitting a seat rail 12. The arm of the “T” comprises a rod 16 for being affixed to the bicycle body. Typically the seat rail 12 comprises a strong material such as aluminum.